1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a lubricating oil channel for an extension bushing of a transmission of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An extension forming a part of a gear casing of a transmission rotatably journals a front end of a main shaft or propeller shaft with a bushing which requires lubricating oil for the shaft. The oil is introduced thereto from a reservoir formed in a part of the gear casing through a channel secured thereto along its inner surface by means of set screws or rivets. Tightening of the set screws or calking the rivets in a narrow interior of the extension is troublesome and requires much time.